life_is_strangefandomcom-20200223-history
Fred Augis
Frédéric Augis, better known as''' Fred Augis',' is a French freelance concept artist and illustrator from Rennes, France, who worked on DONTNOD Entertainment's Life is Strange as a senior concept artist. Life and Career Fred Augis is considered a "renowned artist."Fred Augis on What Makes a Good Character Design (August 28, 2016) Augis worked for Eugen Systems on the game RUSE, published by Ubisoft, and for Wizarbox as art director on Gray Matter, the point-and-click adventure game created by Jane Jensen. Prior to his involvement in Life is Strange's development, he already worked on Dontnod's first game, Remember Me (released in 2013). He later worked on Prey, a video game developed by Arkane Studios, and, most recently, in 2017, on Beyond Good and Evil 2 ''by Ubisoft. As a freelance illustrator, he has worked on numerous sci-fi book covers and licenses of Applibot games. Augis was interested in digital art when he was a student at a visual communication school where he used Photoshop to learn traditional and digital techniques. There was a time in the 90s when tablets were not widely available or supported with creative software, so the first time he used a graphics tablet to make illustrations and concept art was after he graduated. An old friend had given him a Wacom Intuos A6 tablet which encouraged him to take a more digital approach with his art.Interview for ''2dartist magazine, Issue 97, Jan 2014. He liked the idea because he saw some great artists doing amazing work by painting it digitally. He has worked in visual design for more than 10 years.Concept artist Fred Augis (July 3, 2014) Augis does a lot of personal art when he wants to take a break from commercial work. Like only a few artists out there, Augis combines digital art with traditional art techniques. '''Life is Strange Augis originally was working on a prototype for Dontnod's Remember Me when Art Director Michel Koch approached him and offered him to work on character designs and props for Life is Strange, together with Main Concept Artist Edouard Caplain. Among other characters, Augis designed Mr. Jefferson. Trivia * "I really like everything in the sci-fi genre. It doesn’t matter what medium it is, all of it inspires me. I feel that this has had a massive impact on my personal style too." Concept Art Characters Life is Strange Concept Art Brooke Scott by Fred Augis.jpg Life is Strange Concept Art Hayden Jones by Fred Augis.jpg Life is Strange Concept Art Evan Harris by Fred Augis.jpg Life is Strange Concept Art William Price by Fred Augis.jpg Life is Strange Concept Art Mark Jefferson by Fred Augis.jpg Life is Strange Concept Art Luke Parker by Fred Augis.jpg Life is Strange Concept Art Nathan Prescott by Fred Augis.jpg Life is Strange Concept Art Mark Jefferson 2 by Fred Augis.jpg Life is Strange Concept Art Evan Harris 2 by Fred Augis.jpg Others tumblr_o1nqynZWw81s9v32ho1_1280.jpg|Max and Chloe's drawing #1 tumblr_o1nqynZWw81s9v32ho2_1280.jpg|Max and Chloe's drawing #2 tumblr_o1nqynZWw81s9v32ho3_1280.jpg|Drawing from Chloe's backyard tumblr_o1nr93p4nH1s9v32ho1_r1_1280.jpg|Chloe's tatoo tumblr_o1nrg1Ir5Y1s9v32ho1_1280.jpg|Needham 1977 Life_Is_Strange_Concept_Art_FA_car.jpg|Jefferson's car tumblr_o1nwyyviAf1s9v32ho1_1280.jpg|Chloe's Misfit Skull vest tumblr_o1nwyyviAf1s9v32ho2_1280.jpg|Chloe's cow skull vest tumblr_o1nwyyviAf1s9v32ho3_1280.jpg|Max's shirt - Episode 3, morning Interviews * Fred Augis on What Makes a Good Character Design (August 28, 2016) * Concept artist Fred Augis (July 3, 2014) External Links * Artstation * Concept Art World * Behance * Tumblr * Deviantart * Facebook References Category:Crew Category:Concept Artists Category:Illustrators Category:Crew (Season 1) Category:Season 1